


Kick Names and Take Ass

by Youonlygetone



Category: Black Lightning (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 08:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15770439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youonlygetone/pseuds/Youonlygetone
Summary: Anissa and Grace get into a bit of a scuffle.





	Kick Names and Take Ass

“I don’t know if I ever told you this-” Grace looks away from Anissa fighting some low life criminals to see what she saw, as there was movement out the corner of her eye. When she looks over to her left she sees the claws of a beast coming for her head, so naturally she quickly ducks and rolls out of the way, underneath its huge claws, to come up behind it so she can knock it down a peg or two. 

The beast itself was about 40 feet tall, as tall as a T-Rex, green and blue with scales all over its body like a reptile. The scales itself (under very close inspection) has a shimmery look to it when the artificial light reflects off of it. It also has bone spikes leading from the top of its head, lining the spine of the beast and ends at its tail. The head of the beast resembles that of a alligator. Or is it a crocodile? (Never really could tell the difference). Can’t forget that it also has huge talons for fingers. The legs looked exactly like that of another dinosaur, specifically an raptor. 

Grace studies the beast as quickly as she can and knows because of its short legs, the weight distribution of the beast will be off balance if she were to damage one of its leg. It wouldn’t be able to hold its weight well enough, considering how huge it is, so it’ll have to rely on its tail to right itself. When it does that, it will make it much easier to take it down. After her quick studying is done, Grace kicks out her right leg towards its knee hoping that it breaks. And not long after her leg connects she hears the bone snap and the beast screaming in agony. As the angry stumbling beast turns around to face Grace, tail sweeping up behind it, leaning heavily on it, (as predicted) she uses its momentary weakness to jump on its good leg for momentum to come up with her fist and uses all her strength to come back down hard on its jaw knocking it out cold- “but damn you look good in that suit.” Grace says to Anissa while landing in front of the now unconscious beast, blowing a stray strand of red hair from her face.

Anissa sighs heavily “Grace, you say that to me every time I wear it.” Anissa says as she breathes deep, holds her breath, changes her body mass to that a car as she kicks a guy in his chest sending him flying across the room and into a wall knocking him out on impact. Creating massive hairline cracks receding from the impact that the man’s body created. 

Grace wolf whistles loudly at Anissa “You really know how to woo a girl.” She quickly jumps back into the fray by striking a guy as he was going after Anissa’s blind side. Blocking the swing of his bat that was headed for- well Anissa’s head, knocks it out his hands, sending it skidding across the floor, ducks under his predictable punch comes back around with her left and punches him, breaking his nose in the process. The criminal falls to the floor cupping his face as his nose bleeds like a faucet “Well I can’t help that my girl looks good. So damn sexy. If we weren’t fighting these guys right now-” Grace says as she kicks him in his face while he’s down. 

“What Grace? What would we be doing?” Anissa questions Grace as she blocks incoming attacks from two people. Bobbing and weaving punches and kicks being thrown at her.

Grace wiggles her eyebrows suggestively at Anissa “I think you know exactly what I’d rather be doing. Actually more like whom.” Grace says as she punches a girl to Anissa’s right, and as Anissa takes out the other one on her left. Leaving the room quiet for a moment and the only sound being that of their laboring breaths and the shuffling of their shoes as they move. 

Before Anissa can comment she sees and hears enemies surrounding her and Grace. Their voices bouncing and echoing all over the walls around them. And just up ahead of them they see as a large group of criminals are coming for them at all sides and she looks to Grace as she says “Let’s give them the Thunder.” Grace smiles mischievously and comes up behind Anissa, tosses her high up into the air and as Anissa is in the air, she changes her body mass to create her legendary Thunder stomp. As she lands, the ground around Anissa cracks and shakes creating a earth shattering earthquake and a huge wave of energy as their enemies around them go flying into the air in all different directions, hitting the ground hard as they land. Some through walls, others through windows, but most landing on the ground a few feet away from where they were once standing. Sending Grace “this is not the time nor the place for this” as she stands up to face Grace head on. 

“Can you really blame me for getting all hot and bothered when you look so sexy right now. Especially when you’re kicking bad guy asses. You know that turns me on. So what do you say after we’re done kick these guys asses you and I can spend some one on one time together.” Grace suggests suggestively. 

As if on cue they hear more enemy footfalls in the distance so they turn back to back, preparing for a fight. Anissa rolls her eyes and shakes her head “You say the sweetest things.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment and tell me whatcha think. Thanks.


End file.
